memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Parent
In a family, a parent was the caregiver responsible for providing parenting to an offspring. ( , et al.) The person responsible for contributing DNA to a child was known as the biological parent. ( , , ) Thought often used to describe people in general, the colloquial term folks was often used to described one's parents. ( , et al.) Offspring, who is raised by only one or none of the biological parents, is called an orphan. Ideally, the parents were those responsible for the conception and birth of the child, but in circumstances of adoption or fosterage, the adoptive or foster parents may be either related or unrelated individuals, who would raise the child as their own. ( ; ) , Captain Jonathan Archer asks Hoshi Sato how the talks with her folks went, talking about Sato's talks with her parents. Sato responded that she might need to brush up her Japanese.}} Artificial lifeforms, such as androids and holograms, did not have biological parents. Despite this, certain sentient artificial lifeforms considered their original creators to be akin to parents. The android Data considered Noonian Soong his father and Juliana Tainer his mother. ( ) The Doctor of the once stated that Lewis Zimmerman, the creator of the Emergency Medical Holographic program, was the closest thing he had to a father. ( ) Parentage Father The male or paternal parent was known as the father, who may also be known informally known as dad, daddy, papa, pa or old man. ( ; , et al.) A man to whom fatherhood came naturally were known as a family man. In 2154, Jonathan Archer informed Smike that his biological father was named Miklos Karlovassi. ( ) During his lifetime, Kathryn Janeway referred to as "Daddy," ( ) while Alexander often referred to Worf in more formal terms, calling him "Father". ( , et al.) Jake Sisko referred to his father Benjamin Sisko by the more basic "Dad." ( , et al.) While his father, Benjamin Sisko, occasionally referred to himself to Jake as his "old man" when talking to his son Jake. ( , ) Benjamin's father Joseph Sisko did likewise when speaking to Benjamin. ( ) , Emory Erickson, and Tom Paris both once referred to themselves as such with regards to their children. ( ; ) Reginald Barclay made reference to The Doctor and Lewis Zimmerman as an old man and son. ( ) While discussing parents, Miles O'Brien recalled to Worf in 2366, how the last time his "old man" was on board the , "I found him chasing Nurse Stanton around a biobed in Sickbay." Worf, however, was "not concerned about his father chasing nurses." ( ) The hologram Eli Hollander referred to his father, Frank Hollander, as "my old man". Upon hearing this, Worf inquired "What old man are you referring to?" To which, Hollander clarified, "my pa". ( ) When Jake Sisko told Varis Sul about his father, Nog tried to compare his father, Rom, to Jake's. Both turned quiet when Varis Sul told them that her father was killed by the Cardassians. ( ) Norvalens did not have fathers. An individual who teased Jaffen in 2377 by insulting his father was unaware either of his species not having any or that he was a Norvalen. ( ) Mother The female or maternal parent was known as the mother, who may also be known informally known as mom, mommy, mummy, or mama. ( , et al.) In the Ferengi culture the term for mother was Moogie. ( , et al.) In the French language the term was maman. ( ) The duration of being a mother was known as motherhood. ( ) Stepparents A stepparent, either known as the stepfather or stepmother, was an individual who fulfilled the role of a parent after their marriage to a divorced or widowed parent. Leeta became Nog's stepmother after she married Rom in 2373. ( ) Raised by a single parent The following individuals were raised by just one parent, either due to the second parent's death, a separation, abandonment, or other reasons. Individuals raised by a single parent * Jonathan Archer * Wesley Crusher * Kira Nerys * (alternate reality) * Nog * William T. Riker * Jake Sisko * B'Elanna Torres * Naomi Wildman Examples List of parents * ** Akaar and Eleen, parents of Leonard James Akaar ** Apollo, father of Asclepius ** Henry and Sally Archer, parents of Jonathan Archer ** Marla Aster, mother of Jeremy Aster ** Amsha and Richard Bashir, parents of Julian Bashir ** Benaren and Martis, parents of Kes ** Harry Bernard, Sr., father of Harry Bernard ** Brax's father and Dexa, mother of ** Mike and Gabrielle Burnham, parents of Michael Burnham ** Bernardo and Sonya Calvera, parents of a daughter and son ** Caylem, father of Ralkana ** Andrei Chekov, father of Pavel Chekov ** John Christopher, father of Shaun Geoffrey Christopher and two daughters ** Cloud William's father, father of Cloud William ** Beverly and Jack Crusher, parents of Wesley Crusher ** Culluh and Seska, parents of a child ** Daras' father, father of Daras ** Debin, father of Yanar ** Dukat's father and mother, parents of Dukat ** Dukat and his wife, parents of Mekor and five other children ** Dukat and Tora Naprem, parents of Tora Ziyal ** Dukat and Mika, parents of Mika's child ** Duras, father of Toral ** Ezral and Maya, parents of Liana ** Benjamin Finney and his wife, parents of Jame Finney ** Vera Fuller, mother of Bernadette Fuller ** , father of Ensign ** Garvin, father of ** Forra Gegen, father of Frola Gegen ** Tekeny Ghemor and his wife, parents of Iliana Ghemor ** Gorkon, father of Azetbur ** Goro, father of Miramanee ** Magnus and Erin Hansen, parents of Annika Hansen ** Hermes, father of ** Hodin, father of Odona ** Felisa Howard, mother of Paul Howard ** Isabel and Paul Howard, parents of Beverly Crusher ** Thomas and Rima Harewood, parents of Lucille Harewood ** Hiro Ishikawa and his wife, parents of Keiko O'Brien ** , father of Winona Kirk ** Henry Janeway, father of Jason Janeway ** : *** father of Kathryn Janeway *** father of another daughter ** Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris, parents of hyper-evolved offspring ** Jareth, father of Korenna Mirell ** Ja'rod, father of Duras, Lursa and B'Etor ** K'Ehleyr and Worf, parents of Alexander Rozhenko ** Kamin and Eline, parents of Meribor and ** Meribor and Dannick, parents of Kamie ** Kang, father of Dax ** Anton Karidian, father of Lenore Karidian ** Karla Five's father, father of Karla Five ** Karla Five, mother of Karl Four ** Miklos and Irina Karlovassi, genetic parents of Udar ** Kira Meru and Taban: *** parents of Kira Nerys *** parents of Kira Reon *** parents of Kira Pohl ** Kela, father of Jadzia Dax ** Keldar and Ishka: *** parents of Quark *** parents of Rom ** John and Mary Kim, parents of Harry Kim ** George and Winona Kirk, parents of George Samuel and James T. Kirk ** George Samuel and Aurelan Kirk, parents of Peter Kirk, two other sons ** James T. Kirk and Carol Marcus, parents of David Marcus ** Tiberius Kirk, father of George Kirk ** Kolopak and his wife, parents of Chakotay and a daughter ** Kushell, father of Benzan ** Edward M. and Silva La Forge, parents of Geordi and Ariana La Forge ** La Rouque's parents, parents of Frederick La Rouque ** Leucon and Yifay, parents of Icheb ** Liko and his wife, parents of Oji ** Madred, father of Jil Orra ** , father of Mallory ** Martok and Sirella, parents of Drex ** Mayweather and Rianna Mayweather, parents of Travis, Paul, and a daughter ** David McCoy, father of Leonard McCoy ** Leonard McCoy, father of Joanna McCoy ** Miral and John Torres, parents of B'Elanna Torres ** Alexander Marcus and Wallace, parents of Carol Marcus *** and Wallace, parents of (alternate reality) ** Mogh and his wife, parents of Worf and Kurn ** Nadet, mother of Jamin ** Keiko O'Brien and Miles O'Brien, parents of Molly and Kirayoshi O'Brien ** Michael O'Brien, father of Miles O'Brien ** Danilo Odell, father of Brenna Odell ** Owen Paris, father of Tom Paris ** Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, parents of Miral Paris ** Tom Paris and Kes, parents of Linnis Paris (alternate timeline) ** Phlox: *** father of Mettus *** father of four other children ** Jean-Luc and Elise Picard, parents of Madiason, Matthew, Mimi, Olivia, and Thomas (in the Nexus) ** Maurice and Yvette Picard, parents of Robert Picard and Jean-Luc Picard ** Robert and Marie Picard, parents of René Picard ** Pike's father and mother, parents of Christopher Pike ** Plasus, father of Droxine ** Prinadora and Rom, parents of Nog ** Q and Q female, parents of Q junior ** Tongo Rad's father, the father of Tongo Rad ** Mary and Stuart Reed: *** parents of Malcolm Reed *** parents of Madeline Reed ** Reger, father of Tula ** Betty and Kyle Riker, parents of William T. Riker ** Riley's parents, parents of Kevin Riley ** Jacques and Lydia Romaine, parents of Mira Romaine ** Connaught Rossa *** mother of Connor Rossa *** mother of another unnamed son ** Connor and Moira Rossa, parents of Jeremiah Rossa ** Helena and Sergey Rozhenko, parents of Nikolai Rozhenko ** Ryan's father and mother, parents of Matthew Ryan ** Salish's father, father of Salish ** Sarek and a Vulcan priestess, parents of Sybok ** Sarek and Amanda Grayson, parents of Spock ** Sato, father of Hoshi Sato ** Michio Sato, father of Sato ** Sek, father of ** Shahna's mother, mother of Shahna ** Thy'lek Shran and Jhamel, parents of Talla ** Benjamin and Jennifer Sisko, parents of Jake Sisko ** Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates, parents of one child ** Joseph and Sarah Sisko, parents of Benjamin Sisko ** Joseph Sisko: *** father of Judith Sisko *** father of other sons ** Skon, father of Sarek ** Sojef, father of Artim ** Solkar, father of Skon ** Hikaru Sulu, father of Demora Sulu ** Surmak Hoek and Surmak Stimson, parents of Surmak Ren ** Daniel Sutter, father of Clara Sutter ** Professor Starnes, father of Tommy Starnes ** T'Les, mother of T'Pol ** T'Meni, mother of Tuvok ** Enabran Tain, father of Elim Garak ** Tark, father of ** Yanas Tigan: *** mother of Janel Tigan *** mother of Ezri Dax *** mother of Norvo Tigan ** Tokath and Gi'ral, parents of Ba'el ** Carl Torres: *** father of Michael Torres *** father of Dean Torres *** father of Elizabeth Torres ** Toya, mother of Alexandra ** Ian Andrew and Lwaxana Troi: *** parents of Kestra Troi *** parents of Deanna Troi ** Deanna Troi, mother of Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. ** Charles Tucker I, father of Charles Tucker II ** Charles Tucker II: *** father of Charles Tucker III *** father of Elizabeth Tucker ** Charles Tucker III and T'Pol, parents of Elizabeth ** Tuvok and : *** parents of Sek *** parents of Asil *** parents of two more sons ** Miranda Vigo, mother of Jason Vigo ** Michael Webb, father of Danny Webb ** Charlie Whatley, father of Kevin Whatley ** Samantha Wildman and Greskrendtregk, parents of Naomi Wildman ** Wu's father *** father of Wu *** father of Wu's brother ** Yar's parents *** parents of Natasha Yar *** parents of Ishara Yar ** ''Natasha Yar'', mother of Sela ** Zeus and Hera, parents of Hephaestus ** Zeus and Leto, parents of Apollo and Artemis ** Zeus *** father of Aphrodite *** father of Athena *** father of Hermes List of stepparents * ** Amanda Grayson, stepmother of Sybok *** Campio, possible future stepfather of Deanna Troi ** Jeyal, stepfather of Deanna Troi ** Leeta, stepmother of Nog ** Odo, stepfather of Deanna Troi ** Perrin, stepmother of Spock ** Jean-Luc Picard, former stepfather of Wesley Crusher (alternate timeline) ** Benjamin Sisko's stepmother See also * Big Daddy-O Surf Special * Echo Papa 607 * Maternal instinct * Maternity ward * Matriarchy * Matron * Mentor * Patriarchical society * Patron * Sire External links * * * Category:Family Category:Deleted and unused material in background